cccd_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus Libraen
Cyrus Libraen is owned by Scott Carter (Cyrus Arc) Appearence Cyrus is a tall, very fit but slim boy who is in the second half of his 17th year of age. He has a mop of jet black hair and electric, piercing blue eyes. He usually only wears slim pants, t-shirts, and hoodies (if the weather permits it). He wears boots too, but anything above the foots is usually covered by his pants. He wears a black belt around his waist and will somethines carry a backpack. He carries gloves with him as well, that are imbuned with Arcana to summon his weapon. He is also known to carry pistols or throwing knives from time to time for his missions. Personality Cyrus is a happy and caring boy. He loves to be around people in geneeral but prefers to be with his freinds. He loves andventure and new places. in fact, he wants to travel all over Arc and the two moons as well. He is caring for his friends but also is kind of selfish about his own life. He does not like having people tell him to do something that is outside his range of comfortablility or outside of the vision he has for his life. He is also quite difficult to work with on missions if you are not apart of his team. He is very close to his team, and spends most of his time with them off the battlefield going around the city that they live in. They also enjoy going to the Hills of Zenith to get away form the city. One of his favorite things to do is lie in the grass on he and his friend's favorite hills at Zenith and stare up at the sky, at day or night. He and his other friends also have Arcana infused belts that allow for free flight. Team Cyrus' team consists of his childhood freinds. Their names are: *'Averson Sanctuary-' Cyrus' long time friend and partner. Cyrus and Averson have grown up together and work together the best. he is tall and has dark brown hair (almost to the point of black) and dark brown eyes. He he is far more thoughtful and down to earth than Cyrus is. He always is thinking philsophically and thinks about the world in a "big picture" sort of way. He is a master martial artist and master Arcana user, but is not as good at it as Cyrus is. He is an Arcana of Mind user just like Cyrus. His weapons are twin katana blades. *'Historia "Story" Kingdom-' Story is a girl that Cyrus has known almost all of his life. She and Cyrus are especially close, and most expect Story and Cyrus to get married one day. She has deep auburn hair and curious green eyes. Story has been described as "quiet and couragous" and is one of the best hand-to-hand combat users Cyrus has ever known. She uses Acana of Will, and when in a fight there is barely anyone she can't beat. She does not use a weapon, only hand-to-hand and Arcana weapons. Her preffered Aracana-Energy weapon are energy daggers. *'Locke Fiersio-' Locke is a friend Cyrus met quite by chance when Cyrus was younger. He is of oriental descnet, but it's not obvious at first glance. He has black hair dyed white and dark eyes and an olive skin tone. He is smart and sarcastic, and very dedicated to fiction. He loves to joke around but is a tad on the socially akward side when it comes to other's feelings. He is an Arcana of Force user and carries a bow into battle with mechanical arrows that are housed in the bow itself. *'Lynette "Linnie" Harper-' A quieter girl with a bit of a temper. She has bright blond hair and ice blue eyes. She has trained her whole life to be a warrior, and because of that is very sure of herself, but also extremely stubborn and a tad rude. She has trained her whole life in the Arcana of World and is very in touch with nature as a result. She uses twin metal rods in a fight that can be combined to form a staff. she uses elements in conjuciton with the rods for more attacks. *'Bishop Charon-' A flirtatious boy that loves to party and have a good time. He is very eccentric and loves to laugh, he and Locke can usally be found laughing and joking together, but Bishop is the one laughing the most. He is always body-building to make himself look more appealing, but also very much cares about health. He has a mixutre of different races in him, which gives him olive colored skin, black hair, and light brown eyes with yellow specs. He is one of the most loyal comrads someone could have and always looks out for his friends. He is a Arcana of Body user that uses gauntlets that can shoot out wires and retracting them with a lot of force. He uses things to tear chunks of terrain out and swing around as a mace, to throw people into each other or into walls, or he just propells himself towards people and finishes them off with his strength. *'''Clarity Libraen- '''Cyrus' younger sister by a little less than a year. Though she is younger, she acts the same as Cyrus and is regarded as a full member of the group. She is a sweet and caring girl that always sees the best of people. She is also, however, a complete adreneline junkie. She loves the thrill of adventure and always protects peopole, that's why she fights criminals in the first place. She is an Arcana of Force user that uses braces on her arms that can transforms into two bladed sheilds. These sheilds also act as boomerangs. Weapon and Abilities Cyrus uses an Espada Ropera past down his family for generations, it is dubbed the Arcway. He utilizes it with his Arcana disorient and attack his opponent. He is a user of Arcana of Mind. His main forte is telekinesis, and is one of the most potent telekinetic users in his age group. He is also known (like the rest of his team) to carry small daggers, throwing knives, or impact pistols if need be. Other facts *Lives in Eternity City in the central district *His family owns one of the largest libraries on Arc *He loves reading *Considers Averson to be his brother and closest friend. He would die for Averson *He and his friends love to travel to the Hills of Zenith *His parents own a Gateway. A Gateway is a machine designed to transport a user to a specific place, in this case The Hills of Zenith. It requires an Arcana of Force user to operate (which Clarity and Cyrus' father are). *He and his team are tasked by his tudor to fight crime in Eternity City along with the EPD. They take on a mostly vigilanty role of steak-out and crime stopping as it happens. *They have been trained to handle such situations, and although it's dangerous, it is not uncommon for teenagers who are trained to fight to do such tasks. *Barely has any social interaction outside of his team. Category:Characters